Dream A Little Dream
by DarylDixonGurl2016
Summary: Sensing there is something wrong; Vivian travels to Mystic Falls, where she runs into two vampires that are more than meets the eye. Damon/ Oc, Vampire Diaries(Julie Plec), and Super Natural(Eric Kripke) O.O.C. Pairings are: Stefan/Elena, Bonnie/Adam, Dean/Oc, and Damon/Oc


Author's Note

Things to know

1) Elena has been chatting with a girl in Kansas, thus her nickname being D.G. For Dorothy Gale, and Elena's is Virginia. The girls gave each other nicknames solely based upon where they live.

2) D.G.'s real name is Vivian Winchester

3) Vivian lives in an Alternate Universe where both Mary, and John are alive, and she's a hunter like Mary.

4) In Vivian's world the supernatural rule, and magic is very real.

5) Thru the story Elena, and Vivian tell each other everything about their lives.

6) Even thou Vivian lives in an Alternate Universe she can still communicate with the Elena's Universe

7) Vivian finds out later on that she has three older brothers when Castiel brings her into their world.

Elena thought things between her, and Stefan was going great besides the fact that he was hiding the pact about him, and his older brother being vampires. So when Elena figured it out based upon the animal attacks, and bodies being drained of blood, and after her ex boyfriend; Matt had told her that it was a vampire that Vicki said attacked her. Elena began to piece the puzzle together until she found out just what the new man in her life was. After realizing what Stefan was she drove to his house, and he confessed to being a vampire.

Elena sighed as she thought about what Stefan had told her about the week before. The alarm went off, Elena woke up, and checked her emails the most recent one was from a seventeen year old girl in Kansas, named D.G. Elena smiled as she read D.G's reply, and wrote back to her friend

" Hey D.G. That's great to hear listen, there's something I need to tell you, though I told Stefan I swore I wouldn't tell a soul, but I have to. You remember how I told you about my boyfriend; Stefan the new guy at school, and his older brother Damon? . . . Well get this Stefan admitted to me about him, and Damon is being vampires. I'm freaking out here the fact being I have no idea what to do about it. Promise you won't tell another living soul.

-Your friend in Virginia"

After re-reading her reply to her friend; D.G.; Elena sent the email, and got ready for school.

Meanwhile, in Lawrence, Kansas

As Elena was getting ready for school so was her online friend; Vivian. After getting a shower, and getting into my outfit for the day I heard my computer say

"You got mail" I blinked, and walked over to my Oakwood school/study desk, and clicked on the email I saw that the email was from my online friend; Virginia it read

" Hey D.G. That's great to hear, listen, there's something I need to tell you, though I told Stefan I swore I wouldn't tell a soul, but I have too. You remember how I told you about my boyfriend; Stefan the new guy at school, and his older brother Damon? . . . Well get this Stefan admitted to me about him, and Damon is being vampires. I'm freaking out here the fact being I have no idea what to do about it. Promise you won't tell another living soul.

-Your friend in Virginia"

I blinked as I triple re- read the letter _'Oh Jeekes'_ I thought to myself as I wrote her back

" Hey Virginia,

Great to hear from you sorry it took a while to reply back from the last email. I haven't had the internet for a month since my last trip to a hotel without anything including the net so yeah. I'm actually shocked to hear that about Stefan, and his older brother, I wanted to let you know I got the couple of photos that you had emailed me earlier with them, I must say Damon's very handsome, but hey that's just me so you remember that history project I told you about a few months ago? Well, I finally decided to do the American Civil war mainly the Confederate States Army. Hey about your boyfriend being a vampire I think that's unique. Vamps aren't much of a threat, but if he starts going all blood crazy try. . . Well, I'll get back to you on that last part

- Your friend, D.G."

I clicked on the send button, closed the internet down, and shut off my laptop, and got ready for the rest of the day

"Vivian you're going to be late for school!" I heard my father yell up the stairs

"Come on dad!" I yelled back as I slipped on my pure silver Hunter's charm bracelet, and put my hair up, and ran down the stairs

"Be careful, you'll get hurt" I heard my dad say upset I heard my mother laugh

"Oh John calm down, she'll be fine after all she's your daughter" I walked over, and sat down on the armchair of my Dad's chair

"So Dad, I've been having these strange dreams again about two older brothers that I have" Mary looked over at me

"About these brothers, what do they look like?" John asked me

"Well Dean has a crew cut dirty blonde hair with Emerald eyes, and Sammy is the tall one with shaggy dark brown hair with deep brown eyes" Mary looked at John then back to me

" I see in these dreams that you have done um your brothers talk to you?" John asked me, I had a feeling my parents thought I was crazy, but hey its not my fault I continued to have freaky dreams about two older brothers that I didn't even know. I rolled my Emerald brown eyes at him, and sighed

" At times when Dean's in a good mood other times, other times I get to ride in the front seat of his '67 Impala" John looked at me like I was crazy "Well any who didn't, you say I'd be late for school just a few minutes ago?" I asked my father who was a mechanic, Mary laughed

"Viv's got a point John" I heard my mom say to him

"I'll be in the minivan" I told them as I grabbed my Faded Glory book bag, and left the two story house.

Meanwhile, back in Mystic Falls

As I got ready to head to school, Elena was chatting with her friend; Bonnie as they walked into the high school

"So what you, and D.G. Talk, but you never told each other your names?" Bonnie asked her

"Yea, that was something we both agreed on" Elena told Bonnie just then as the two girls walked into the front doors of Mystic Falls High Elena's phone went off alerting Elena that she had a text/email

"Your phone's going off" Bonnie told Elena

"Oh, right" Elena got her phone from her back pocket, and saw the email

" Hey Virginia,

Great to hear from you sorry it took a while to reply back from the last email. I haven't had the internet for a month since my last trip to a hotel without anything including the net so yeah. I'm actually shocked to hear that about Stefan, and his older brother, I wanted to let you know I got the couple of photos that you had emailed me earlier with them, I must say Damon's very handsome, but hey that's just me so you remember that history project I told you about a few months ago? Well, I finally decided to do the American Civil war mainly the Confederate States Army. Hey about your boyfriend being a vampire I think that's unique. Vamps aren't much of a threat, but if he starts going all blood crazy try. . .Well, I'll get back to you on that last part

- Your friend, D.G."

Elena laughed as she read the message, and replied back

"Hey, D.G.

That's fine I'm glad that you're fine. I'm glad that you finally got the photos I was worried that you didn't get them Oh, now I remember that so how's your History project going so far? You really think so? I mean about Stefan being a vampire? Hey, what did you mean about if vamps get out of control you lost me on that. Maybe if you ever come to town, we could hang

-Virginia

Elena hit the send button as she, and Bonnie walked to their lockers

"So have you even web chatted with D.G. yet?" Bonnie asked as Elena got her books for her next class

"I was going to ask her about that next week" Elena said to her best friend

"Ask who about what?" Elena heard a familiar male's voice ask her, she turned around to see none other than her vampire boyfriend; Stefan is standing there

"Oh Elena's been chatting online with a friend of hers" Bonnie told him before she left

"Ah"

"Don't worry Stefan I haven't told her about your secret seeing as how you made me promise you" Elena told him Stefan sighed

"Alright" Elena shut her locker, and walked to their History class, Elena sat down across Bonnie who sent her a small text

'So did she decide what to do for her History project? -Bonnie'

'Yes, she said the American Civil War mainly the Confederate Army'

'Tell her I said good luck-Bonnie'

'I will-Elena' The trio listened to Coach Tanner talk about history, and such

"You still come over?" Stefan asked Elena

"Sure, I didn't forget, oh Stefan didn't Damon say he was in the Confederacy?" Elena asked him

"Hmm yea why?" Stefan asked her now confused

"Well the reason I asked you see D.G. Is doing her History project on that part of the American Civil War"

"I see, hmm, not sure Damon would help her out too, then again, he could be a real charmer" Stefan told her

Meanwhile, back in Kansas

As Elena, and Stefan continued on with their next two classes, Vivian was busy with her Latin class I felt my cell go off, and read the message

"Hey, D.G.

That's fine I'm glad that you're fine. I'm glad that you finally got the photos I was worried that you might have gotten them Oh, now I remember that so how's your History project going so far? You really think so? I mean about Stefan being a vampire? Hey, what did you mean about if vamps get out of control you lost me on that. Maybe if you ever come to town, we could hang

-Virginia

"Hey Virginia,

Ah the History project, hmm, that's going well thou I can't find any history books about it, and it's bothering me no end. Oh yeah, about that vampire part don't worry about it, I'm sure you've got that under control, but if you wanted to know it was Dead Man's Blood it is said to weaken them, you can try that, sunlight works as well than there's off with their heads, but hey like I said don't worry about it"

-D.G.

"Ms. Winchester?" I heard my Latin teacher say I sighed as I hit the send button on my cell I looked up at the teacher unlike most of the student body here I knew he wasn't quite human

"Yes?" I asked

"I would like you to stand in front of the class, and tell us what you have learned" I sighed as I grabbed a metal object as I walked to the front of the class; smiling I threw down the object which let out a Devil's trap which was coated in both holy water, and salt then spoke

" Regna terrae, cantate Deo,

psallite Domino  
>qui fertis super caelum<br>caeli ad Orientem  
>Ecce dabit voci Suae<br>vocem virtutis,  
>tribuite virtutem Deo.<p>

Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus  
>omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio<br>infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,  
>omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.<p>

Ergo draco maledicte  
>et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te.<br>cessa decipere humanas creaturas,  
>eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare.<p>

Vade, Satana, inventor et magister  
>omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis.<br>Humiliare sub potenti manu dei,  
>contremisce et effuge, invocato a<br>nobis sancto et terribili nomine,  
>quem inferi tremunt.<p>

Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine.  
>Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias<br>libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos.  
>Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae humiliare digneris,<br>te rogamus, audi nos.

Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae  
>te rogamus, audi nos.<p>

Terribilis Deus de sanctuario suo.  
>Deus Israhel ipse truderit virtutem<br>et fortitudinem plebi Suae.  
>Benedictus Deus. Gloria Patri."<p>

. ?title=Exorcism#Exorcisms_in_Supernatural_episodes

The teacher's eyes began to roll back into his head. The principal came into the classroom just as I finished the paper. The principal looked at me

"What did you do?" He asked

" What? All I did was my Latin like the teacher asked I don't see what the problem is, " I said not really understanding what the big deal was

"What did you say?" He asked me

"Um Regna terrae, cantate Deo,

psallite Domino  
>qui fertis super caelum<br>caeli ad Orientem  
>Ecce dabit voci Suae<br>vocem virtutis,  
>tribuite virtutem Deo. Why?" I asked now curious<p>

"Do you know what you did?" He asked now mad

"No, he told me to say what I had learned so far, and I honestly don't see what the problem is" Just then the bell rang ending class. Sighing, I left my Latin Class, and went to the downtown store. I walked around the little mall that the city of Lawrence had I past this one shop that had

Unique jewelry. Being curious, I walked into the jewelry shop, and walked around the shop a blue gem caught my eyes

" Ah, I see you have taken a liking to this unique set of jewels" I looked up, and saw a pale woman

"Yea, they look breath taking" I replied to her

"They are, there's also a story behind them as well"

"Really?" I asked, she smiled

"Would you like to hear it?"

"Yes please"

"Very well then, Lapis Lazuli means a bright blue metamorphic rock consisting largely of lazurite used for decoration, and jewelry. Rumor has it The stone when cursed by a witch allows the undead, mainly vampires to walk around among mortals"

"Wow, that's interesting" She smiled

"Would you like to purchase one?" She asked

"Yes"

"What would you like?"

"Hmm, well though I'm not a vampire, but I have a fondness for unique jewelry" She laughed a bit "Maybe a ring, necklace, and bracelet if that's ok"

"Of course, that's fine, that will be ninety, and no tax" I gave her a $100.00 dollar bill, and got a ten back "Have a great day"

"Thanks, " I smiled, grabbed the bag, and left still walking the street, in the mall just then my phone rang, I blinked, and answered my phone "Um hello?" I saw a picture of the Virginia state sign

"Hey" Confused, I hung up the phone freaked a bit. I had decided to skip school for the rest of the day around noon I hit up a nearby fast food joint.

I walked into the fast food joint, and up to the counter

"What can I get you?" The man asked

"Six bacon cheeseburgers, and three sweet teas"

"Alright, that'll be Seventeen twenty five" He replied as the cooks got the order, and started cooking the orders "173 order up!" The clerk said, I walked up, and grabbed the two go bags, and walked out the restaurant I noticed that it seemed to be dark outside, I looked up, and saw that it was an eclipse '_Oh brother_' I thought as I walked out of the mall plaza towards the school as I headed for the high school I sensed I was being followed. I suddenly walked into the nearby Herb depot, and found a plant I was looking for called Vervain. After I found the amount I needed, paid for the herb, dipped the necklace into the Vervain, and slipped the necklace over my head until it settled on my neck.

I left the Herb depot with my purchase of Vervian when out of nowhere I was surrounded by blood suckers. I might have still been the daughter of two demon hunters, but now I was scared shitless.

"What do you want?" I found myself asking as they came closer to me their fangs now showing

"Just a taste, maybe more later on" One said smiling

"Yea, not gonna happen" I said to the rather large group of fangers

"Ah honey, it will happen either way" I heard a feminine voice say to me as I reached into the back pocket of my navy hip hugger thigh high shorts, and pulled out a glass vile of Vervain.

" Anyone want to tell me what this liquid does?, Or should I just test it out" I asked as I waved the medium sized glass vile in front of me. Just as I was about to throw the vile of Vervain at the group of vampires one of the male vamps lunged at me, causing me to drop the vile which shattered drenching the remaining vamps in Vervain

"You fucking bitch!" He yelled we fought for what seemed to be hours, I felt extremely weak looking down I noticed the right side of my body was loosing blood like crazy. The male vamp had me concerned, I saw him smiling down at me with his fangs dripping with venom "Looks like it is just you, and me bitch" I sighed as I staggered away from the crazy psycho of a vampire. I could barely keep my Emerald brown eyes open

"Last time I checked a bitch was a female dog, and she's a human" I heard an unfamiliar male voice reply

"She's my next snack" The crazied psycho said

"You sure about that?" The second male asked I was now leaning against a nearby building, and noticed that my Vervain necklace was missing, and to be quite honest, I wasn't sure if the black hair blue eye man would survive a fight against the crazied vampire. Unable to keep my eyes open, and balance I felt myself slump onto the ground, and my eyes close after a while I presume the fight was over "Here, drink this" I heard the same unfamiliar male says I slowly opened my Emerald brown eyes

"What is this stuff?" I asked my voice ever so soft he lowered himself to the ground as he joined me, placing his wrist towards my face I glared at him

"If you don't drink then you'll die" I sighed

"Fine, " I replied as I grasped his wrist, and drank after I finished

"Where do you live?" He asked me

"Why?"

"I'm taking you home"

"No you're not" I said as I tried to get up, wincing as I reached for my cell phone to call my dad, but it ended up falling from my hand, the black hair, blue eye stranger sighed as he helped me towards the street no matter how much I fought him he eventually picked me up, bridal style, and carried me to a black car, and put me down in the passenger seat, and helped me buckle up, after he smoothly slid into the driver's seat, buckled up, started the engine

"Address?" I looked over at him like he was crazy

"For what?" I asked

"Your house"

"7320 Harrison Ridge Way, Lawerence, Kansas" I replied I noticed he punched in the address into what looked like some kind of small computer on his dashboard an hour, or so later he pulled up to my house, I opened the door, after my seat belt was undone, and walked up towards my house.

My father who happened to be home at the time opened the door as he heard the car pull up into the driveway

"Whose the young man with you?" I heard my father ask

"Just a friend from school a sophomore from the collage"

"I see"

"Dad, it's not what you think; he killed the vamps that would have raped, and killed me"

"Well, I suppose that is fine seeing how he saved your life, and all, care to join us for dinner?" My father asked him it was around eight thirty when my mom got home. My parents talked for a while before my father decided to make dinner, sadly it didn't turn out well around ten the house finally cleared from the smoke and mom took over with the cooking

"Supper's ready!" My mother said loudly I walked into the house from the front porch, but noticed the blue eye stranger couldn't step foot through the front door

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I can't go in unless you invite me in" He told me

"Why?"

"That's the way it has been"

"For what?" He pulled me to the side of the front porch

"I'm a vampire" He admitted as he showed his fangs at first my hunter instincts took over, but shaking my head, and sighed

"I invite you in" I told him

"Becare. . ." I stopped him

"I know be careful on who I invite in. . knew that" We walked into the house, and joined my parents at the kitchen table for dinner, after dinner the blue eye stranger thanked my parents, and left later I turned on my pc, and noticed I had an email from Virginina


End file.
